First date
by doc boy
Summary: Don't Aang and Katara look cute together? Wouldn't it be nice to see them together? To see them together on a date?


First date

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

It's been two days since the fire lord was defeated and the world was at peace. We region our heroes while spending a fun day at the beach. Everyone except Aang and Katara were playing in the water while the latter decided to remain on shore and warm themselves up. Even though they alone, they were kinda distant from each other. The kiss they shared two days ago has left the two kids a little awkward. After a long silence Aang spoke up

"Listen Katara, about what happened the other day... I just..." Aang didn't know how to finish the sentence

"I know... it made things a little awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." she said, lowering her head, trying to avoid eye contact with him

"No that's just the thing" Aang said and Katara looked at him

"I know it made things awkward, but I've been waiting for that to happen for a long time..."

"I know. I turned you down back on Ember island and I'm sorry about that. I initiated the kiss because I wanted to make it up to. To be the one who does it this time so that it comes from me and we will be even" she lowered her head again

"Do you know why I was waiting for that kiss?" Aang asked and Katara looked at him again

"Because I love you. I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything in the world to be with you..."

Kartara moved closer to him so that he was in her range

"You don't have to... because I love you too..." she whispered as she put her palm on his cheek as they kissed once more. Aang put his arms around Katara's neck as she did the same with his as the kiss deepened. When they desperately had to breath, they released from the kiss and leaned their heads on each other and whispered

_"I love you..."_

at the same time and whispered

_"I love you too..."_ at the same time just as well and embraced each other into a warm hug

Little did they know that Sokka and Suki were watching them

"It's about time don't you think?" she asked

"Yeah I guess. I'm glad she fell for him and not someone else, because I know Aang will treat right"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Toph

"Aang and Katara discovered their love for each other" said Sokka

"Well it's about time indeed. Glad you're okay with it Sokka" said Toph

"Well I'm glad it happened. I had a feeling it will and I'm glad it did because I know they're perfect for each other" Sokka smiled as the rest of the group smiled as they continued to watch the young couple lying on the sand on shore as they drifted to sleep...

Two days later...

The group was taking a nice relaxing day while taking a nap on the grass. Toph was lying by herself while Sokka and Suki were snuggling together and so were Aang and Katara a few feet away. At a certain point Aang woke up to see Katara beautiful blue orbs shining back at him. They both smiled and kissed each other good morning from their little nap...

"You wanna go for a little ride?" he whispered

"A ride where?"

"A ride to the river. I thought we could go on a date" said Aang as he blushed and Katara smiled

"I'd be happy too" she said and kissed him again as they got up and packed a little food for their trip and loaded it onto Appa's back. While doing so they heard a voice

"Going somewhere?" they turned around to see Suki sitting up looking at them. Startled they tried to hide their actions but Suki simply smiled

"It's okay. Sokka knows and so do I and so does Toph. You don't have to hide it anymore"

"How you do know?" asked Katara

"We saw you at the beach the other day. But you don't have to tell him right away if you don't want to. You can tell him whenever you're ready"

"Thanks Suki"

"My pleasure guys"said Suki and smiled

"Enjoy your date" she smiled at them as they both blushed. She laughed

"You guys are you so cute together... so innocent..." this made them blush even harder so she said

"Okay I'll be quiet now"

"Thank you" said Katara

"If they ask about us tell them we went for a little ride" said Aang

"Okay"

"Yip, yip!" said Aang and with that they were off.

While in the air, the two kids cradled themselves in each others arms, never wanting to let go. After a short while, Appa landed next to the lake and they got off and prepared their picnic. After a few moments they began eating a bowl of cranberries and a loaf of bread bought at the local market.

It was beautiful. The birds were singing and there was a slight breeze, while the temperature stayed warm and the sky was crystal clear with a beautiful, warming sun... they were surrounded by trees with green tops and a few feet above them, was a big waterfall...

The perfect setting for a perfect date

"It's beautiful here..." said Katara

"Yeah it's great..." said Aang as he put his hands on hers as they blushed and smiled

"I love you Katara and no matter what happens, I always will..." he said as she smiled

"I love you too Aang. You're the love of my life..." she said as their lips grew closer and closer until they meet into a blissful wonderful contact. Aang put his arms around Katara's neck as she did the same with his. They knew they were meant for each other. As they separated from the kiss they laid down on the grass and cuddled in each other arms and confessed their love for each other once more. They loved each other dearly and were in love with each other in a way words cannot describe. It was like a divine feeling full of peace and happiness. Something so pure it's not from this world. A world that still has evil and sadness in it. A feeling of happiness and peace that they wanted to savior forever... they kissed each other once more as they fell asleep in each others arms, knowing they would be a happy couple for the rest of their lives...

And they couldn't be happier about it...

And they lived happily ever after...

The end...

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
